


Fire flame

by bottomkuroo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, JackBum is l i f e, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomkuroo/pseuds/bottomkuroo
Summary: Jackson goes on a blind date and flirts with the wrong guy.





	Fire flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sailingfreely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailingfreely/gifts).



> First. AU. Ever. This was supposed to be a coffee shop AU but it turned out into a blind date ><
> 
> So, this is a gift to the lovely Sailingfreely (I bet you thought I forgot, but I didn't bouhaha). I hope you'll like it, somehow. It's short... but I only write short stuff who am I kidding HAHA. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :3
> 
> (Fire Flame - B.A.P.)

Jackson seriously needs to make new friends because this is getting ridiculous.

Bambam has a new boyfriend. Tall, mushroom head, fair skin, sexy legs--too sexy for a guy, seriously _how?_ \--,pretty face, mole under his eye. Conclusion: he is good looking. His name is Kim Yu Gyeom, he's younger than Bambam, he really is lovely and kind. Plus, he dances insanely well which is kind of a turn on for absolutely everyone. And because Yugyeom is kind, and likes Jackson as if he was his big brother, he told Bambam he knew someone who could probably be the older's type and possible future boyfriend.

"I'm not going on a blind date."

"Why not?" Bambam asks as he walks into Jackson's room and opens the closet. "Look, he's older, he dances well, he's the most handsome dude I've seen--don't tell Yugy I said that tho~"

"Last time you planned a date for me, I ended up with someone kind of weird" Jackson frowns.

"It wasn't that bad..."

"She told me water was a fish's home and I should be ashamed for drinking it!"

"She was kidding~"

"Are you kidding me? I didn't know what to do, or say! She said I was too silent, and when I started making conversation she said I was babbling too much."

"She was kind of weird" Bambam scoffs, "But that was a one time thing, it was to prepare you for any kind of situation, hyung~"

"I'm not--"

"Look" Bambam says as he takes a dark pair of jeans and a white shirt, "you just have to put this on, make yourself pretty--"

"Are you calling me ugly?" Jackson's frown deepens as he pouts.

"--make yourself _prettier_ " Bambam corrects himself quickly, "go on that café and talk to the guy. He's quiet, he's a little shy but once he gets friendly he really is amazing. I promise."

"I don't even want a boyfriend" Jackson sighs because, well, he doesn't.

"Do you want a girlfriend then?" to what Jackson clicks his tongue, "Yup, that's what I thought. So you have" he glimpses at  his cellphone before giving Jackson his biggest smile "2 hours before he shows up at our usual café."

"Two hours?!" 

"I love you, don't be late" Bambam says as he leaves the room to go to his own.

Jackson needs new friends, AND a new roommate.

 

-

 

He's late. He's awfully late, like 35 minutes late and for a first date this is the worst that could happen because he's Bambam and Yugyeom's friend. He could ditch anyone, but not a friend of his own friends.

The truth is, Jackson does want a boyfriend, just not like this. Not with a set-up mood, and prepared questions and forced smiles because they both have friends in common. No. He wants something more natural, more romantic, where they met for the first time and there's this feeling, this connection already made when they first make eye-contact. Call him cheesy, basic or cliché, _hell yes_ _he is_.

Once he enters the shop, he spots him--he's the only customer on his own, so it's quite easy to find him. He's looking at the window as he sips his coffee and yeah, okay, he's handsome. He has messy black hair, his skin is lighter than his own but he's not as fair-skinned as Yugyeom is, his black t-shirt fits him amazingly as he notices how broad his shoulders are and yeah, okay, he is stunning even from afar.

Jackson sits in front of him with his iconic wide smile. The charming one, the one you can't stay mad at for so long--even if you waited 40 minutes in a coffee shop. "Hey. Sorry I'm late, Bambam didn't give me that much of a notice before telling me you would be here."

The other turns around and looks at him curiously and if Jackson thought he was handsome from afar, well from up close he was dead gorgeous. He has a pair of twin moles over his left eye, his jawline is impossibly sharp and--how is it possible? _How can all his features seem to be sharped on marble, seriously how_? "It's alright" he says, and even his voice is incredibly hot--just how is that possible? How is a human like that hanging out with Yugyeom and Bambam on a daily basis? _How--_ "I just came 5 minutes ago so I didn't wait that long" And he smiles politely.

"Thank God" Jackson says as he takes his jacket off, "so what's your name? Bambam didn't want to tell me before I met you. I'm Jackson, by the way."

"Jaebum" he answers with a smirk. "Jackson, huh. Where are you from?"

"Did you guess I was a foreigner because of my Korean? How rude!" Jackson fakes being offended as he waves a little to the waiter so he can order a tea and his usual dessert. "I'm from Hong Kong."

Jaebum simply nods as he looks at Jackson while he's ordering an organic lemon and honey tea and a piece of lemon pie.

So yeah, his friends were right. This guy is awfully quiet but for once Jackson doesn't feel the silence like a burden. When his order comes, he offers a piece of his pie to Jaebum who declines it. "I don't like sweet things that much."

"Not even a little bit? Come on, they gave me twice what they usually give me~" he says and should feel ashamed to make puppy eyes to this stranger but he doesn't care.

Jaebum chuckles and agrees to take ' _just one bite then_ '. Apparently, he's a liar and actually does like sweet things judging by the way he ends up eating as much as Jackson. "So, how old are you?" he asks

"Korean age or real age?" Jackson asks and that makes Jaebum laughs, "I'm 23. I was born in 94 if that's what you really want to know."

"Oh, me too. What month?"

"March 28th, you?"

"Oh" Jaebum's smile brightens, "So I'm your hyung. I was born in January."

"You're older by two month, who are you kidding."

"You still should call me hyung, though" He says as he takes a sip of his coffee with a smile, making his eyes narrow so much Jackson wonders if they aren't just closed. _Cute_. 

"I'm definitely not going to call you hyung. Absolutely not. Nope" Jackson chuckles and starts laughing more loudly as he notices Jaebum's offended face. "I'm not Korean, I don't have to agree with all your honorific stuff~"

"You're terrible" Jaebum says shaking his head in disapproval as he takes the last piece of pie.

"And you're a liar, you do like sweet things" Jackson says, making Jaebum laugh.

(Jaebum's laugh is delightful, and Jackson might like it too much but no one has to know about it.)

Jackson feels his phone vibrating in his pocket, and wonders why his dongsaeng are calling him that much--because it can only be them, seriously. He takes his phone out making Jaebum click his tongue "You're going to take a call while you're on a date with me? How rude."

"It's Bambam, he called me like ten times I have to take this."

"Oh, Bambam. He's the one who set you up with me, right?" Jaebum says with a shameless smile, making Jackson's heart do some weird stuff inside its cage.

"Yeah. I'm just going to tell him you're a horrible date and to never set me up with anyone else" Jackson chuckles as he takes the call. "Bam, what's up"

"Jackson!" Bambam cries out in the phone, "I'm sooooo sorry! You weren't answering before because you were mad, right? I'm so sorry  I didn't know he was already dating someone when--"

"What?" Jackson asks, as he stares at Jaebum who shrugs. "Are you dating someone?" he asks him softly as he covers the phone, and Jaebum raises his eyebrows, shaking his head. "Bambam, what are you saying?"

"I apologize for Mark-hyung, I swear I didn't know! He also apologize for not making it because of work and--"

"Wait, who's Mark?" Jackson asks, completely lost. Jaebum chuckles as Jackson asks him to ' _shut up already'_.

"Mark was your date. I'm so sorry, hyung I--"

Jackson looks at Jaebum who's taking his last sip of coffee, a wide smile on his face as he rest his cheek over his palm when he's done, gaze on Jackson. _Dammit_. Who's this guy then? "Bam, I'll call you later." He hangs up and stares at Jaebum, who does the same. Except he's smiling and he looks amused. Now that he thinks about it, he looked amused the whole time so he was literally having an internal laugh at Jackson's expense. _Fuck_. "You're not Mark."

"Who's Mark?" Jaebum asks.

"The guy I was supposed to meet today."

"Oh. Sorry, no, I'm not Mark."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jaebum" he says as he grins and Jackson stands up, because he's not having this. Nope. Jaebum holds his hands, smile completely disappeared as he tightens his grip. "I was kidding, sorry. No, I'm not your date, I'm sorry."

"Why did you--" Jackson starts, and he feels so ashamed right now. "Look, I'll pay the bill. Just let me go."

"No" Jaebum insists, "if you go, you won't come back. Okay, look. I should have told you since the beginning that you got the wrong guy. I'm sorry."

"So you were making fun of me this whole time. You admit it."

"I wasn't" Jaebum says as he pulls Jackson's hand a little to make him sit back on his seat. Jackson sits back, frowning. "I wanted to tell you but I was having a good time."

"Of course you had a good time, you ate my pie."

Jaebum laughs as he lets go of Jackson's hand and Jackson already misses the touch. _Damn this dude, seriously_. "You got a point. The thing is, I _really_ enjoyed my time. With you."

"Of course you did, you--"

"Are you trying to pick a fight? Stop bickering so much, Jackson-ah" Jaebum says and Jackson simply hates how much he likes the way he said his name. "Let's start this all over, yeah? Hi" he starts. "My name is Im Jaebum, I'm 24--or 23 in real age if you prefer--, born in January so technically I'm your hyung but I won't mind if you don't call me hyung. For now. But you'll eventually have to call me that. I like coffee and sweet things, and you're really gorgeous that's why I couldn't tell you to fuck off. Nice to meet you."

Jackson laughs loudly, loudly enough to startle the waiters and customers, but Jaebum is grinning like a fool as his own laugh joins Jackson's so he doesn't mind the glares.

He still thinks he should change friends, but he can let it go this time.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING AND FOR ANY KIND OF FEEDBACKS <3 I love this fandom and this ship with my soul, bless y'all <3


End file.
